


Jatte

by MiraMoonDarling



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Macro/Micro, Other, PWP, Titan/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMoonDarling/pseuds/MiraMoonDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Christa squealed as Ymir grabbed the hood of her old cloak with two nails, lifting the tiny girl high into the air.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jatte

**Author's Note:**

> Someone hit our cable box with their car and I haven't had internet for a week so I've been writing porn

Christa squealed as Ymir grabbed the hood of her old cloak with two nails, lifting the tiny girl high into the air. "Oh, Maria, Ymir! Put me down!" She demanded, only to be dropped into the woman's open palm. Giving a frustrated huff, she tugged the worn green around her arms, her shivering beginning to calm as Ymir's unnatural warmth began to seep into her.

It was late on a cold winter afternoon outside the walls, but luckily not nearly as cold as it had been the past few days, and the girls found themselves in pretty desperate need of supplies and food. So a hunting trip was in order- Ymir in her Titan form and Christa armed with a bow and arrow (Sasha had taught her a few years back, though in the end she mostly just gathered firewood and materials they came across).

But the day was winding down and the sun beginning to disappear behind the trees, signaling the end of their successful mission. Besides, it had been pretty obvious that Ymir was getting tired after her last Shift and Christa was about ready to settle in and make dinner while she rested. A nice warm meal by a nice warm fire- what better way to end the day?

However, it seemed Ymir had other plans.

For she nudged at Christa with her nose like a cat, breathing in her scent deeply and gazing at her intently with her pitch black eyes, making Christa's skin crawl. "Ymir, c'mon," she insisted, trying to push her nose away, only to be knocked onto her back. "You're tired and I'm hungry, let's go home."

The girl tried to get up again, only to be pushed down once more, golden hair splaying about her head as she looked up at the monstrous woman. "Ymir...?" She questioned softly as a claw came far too close to her face, ripping the cloak from the button to fall from her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She gasped as the woman caught the front of the tattered old shirt she had thrown on, tearing it straight down and through her bra in the process, exposing her breasts to the cold.  
Another strained gasp as the blunt side of her deadly nail trailed down her stomach and between her breasts, the mixture of the freezing air around them and radiating heat from the giant causing her nipples to stiffen and peak almost painfully. A high moan tumbled from her lips as the claw came to rest between her legs, making her squirm as it pressed against her still clothed core. "Oh, Ymir, please," she tittered out, hips bucking as she rubbed her claw against her slightly. "Please I've waited," she huffed, hauling herself up enough to grip the curve of her claw, rutting desperately against it, "I've waited for so long. Ymir, oh, Goddesses, please." She begged softly, the growing wetness begin to seep through her underwear as nimble fingers began to work at the front of her pants.

Ymir, however, quickened that process by pulling her claw away to ever so carefully slice through the girl's pants, allowing Christa to kick them off the rest of the way. She reached down to pull her underwear from her hips as well, but was stopped as a finger pressed her down once more. Instead, the woman's giant mouth approached her, hot breath wafting over her tiny body as a tongue slithered out to lap at the girl's soaking panties, her breath catching in her throat.

Christa could have sworn Ymir's Titan gave a sly grin as a deadly tooth hooked through her lower garments, tearing them clean off and leaving the blonde completely exposed to her.

Never would Christa have imagined her first time with the other girl would have been like this- a writhing mess as Ymir fucked her with her massive tongue in her Titan form. Not that she could complain. Not that she hadn't had a few day dreams much like this.

She found herself nearly in tears from pleasure as Ymir lapped at her folds, the very tip darting in and out and filling her completely before trailing up to swirl and press against her clit. Christa would moan and twist as she licked as Ymir licked up her body and across her breasts, not even caring as the brunette coated her in saliva. Digging her nails into the flesh of the giant palm she was sprawled across, she sucked in a breath as it trailed back down to press into her once more, wriggling inside her as much as it possibly could. And sweet little Christa couldn't help but cry out as the pad of tongue pushed solidly against her clit, making her roll her hips and spread her legs even farther in any attempt to press closer to her.

"Ymir!" She cried as she felt herself reaching her peak, "Ymir don't stop, oh, don't stop!"

Of course, the Titan woman very willingly obliged to her pleading, increasing her pace and thrusting her tongue harder and harder into her. One, two, and three times before her tiny lover was crying out her name and shaking in her palm. Taking that as the signal of her end, she pulled her muscle out in time to lap at the juices that flowed from her, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Ymir cradled Christa in her palm until her spasms stopped and her breathing evened out, brushing the damp hair from her forehead gently, before carefully laying her down in a patch of dead grass where her heat had melted away the snow. The blonde could have sworn she heard a soft, deep "love you" rumble from her throat before she turned and allowed herself to collapse, a completely human Ymir emerging from the neck seconds later.

"Historia?" She called out, rubbing at the torn skin beneath her eyes, "Historia where are- ah, oh..."

A fluttery laugh trickled from Christa's lips as Ymir jumped down from the quickly dissolving Titan to join her, pulling her up into her arms. "Love you too." She muttered as she snuggled into her warmth, a pleasant smile spreading across her face, "now take me home, you great oaf," she told her as she pressed her mouth against the other girl's freckled cheek, "it's your turn next..."


End file.
